


Silence

by alidiabin



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy doesn't ever think he'll get used to the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

He turns on the lights of the autopsy room and expects to hear Doctor Mallard. He expects to hear Ducky with another grand tale from his youth. Though a few tales had been recycled over the years, Ducky still had a variety of great adventures to recall and Jimmy would listen like an eager student as Ducky spoke.

But Ducky isn't there and he will never be again. Ducky will never tell another story.

Palmer stands in the autopsy room and all he hears is the hum of the coolers.

He wonders if he will ever get used to it.


End file.
